


Slip in the Sky

by musicmillennia



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: AU, Analogy -- Stars, Exhaustion, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One-Shot, rated for (attempted) colorful French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU -- Nick enjoys the little things in life, such as both Sean's accent and language slipping when he's exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any mistakes, as this was unbeta'd. If there is any French I need to fix and you know the solution, please let me know and I'll correct it as soon as possible.
> 
> Also, this is my first fic for Grimm and for this pairing, so I'm also apologizing for any bad characterization or anything of the sort.
> 
> Thank you :)

With how Nick's life turned out--dead parents, unpredictable job schedule, sudden revelations about Grimm heritage, and the like--he has learned to enjoy the little things; things like watching the occasional sunrise, finding a candy bar in his pocket, and moments of laughter with good friends as they celebrate their latest success together. While these miniscule details could seem minor nothings to other people, to Nick they are giant, bright stars in a sea of black confusion that surrounds him constantly. So when another new constellation is made, he takes notice and cherishes it.

Said constellation is already established, but for Nick, this particular one could always be added to; it can constantly form other beautiful shapes and tell different stories. This one is called Sean Renard. It used to be a single star, very much present and acknowledged, but always a bit more distant than others. Then it attached to a pair near it, and another. Suddenly Nick looked one day and found that it had formed a large, ever-present design that made the entire sky brighter by just being there. It was one of his favorites to gaze at.

One night, a new star added itself to the neat arrangement. This one twinkled with merriment, a little like its brother who was born on Nick and Sean's first Christmas together, but the sparkle was more humorous. Nick chuckled to himself when he saw it.

From the base, the circumstances of this star's birth was exhaustion (yes, exhaustion generally gives people a negative impact, but Nick has learned that some dark things can bring light). Nick and Sean both had had a trying week, and for the first time could finally seize an opportunity to go back to their shared apartment for the promise of sleep that lasted more than two hours. Nick hardly remembered flinging off his clothes; however, he did recall some strange sounds coming from Sean's mouth.

At first, the sounds were definitely English. They simply sounded strange, not at all like Sean's usual voice. Nick was so tired he'd hardly payed attention, until he dazedly noticed Sean was too tired to even undo his shirt buttons correctly and muttered with a frustrated huff, "Je m'en fous." (1) _  
_

Nick blinked, falling onto the bed. "Wha?" he slurred.

"Quoi?" (2) Sean snapped, throwing his jacket on a nearby chair and collapsing beside him.

"What're you sayin'?"

Sean didn't answer, only kicked Nick's feet. Nick looked down briefly, and noticed he still had his shoes on. He mumbled something noncommittal, which caused Sean to say something that sounded like he was talking about a cone. It registered belatedly as, "Ne fais pas le con." (3)

"What?" Nick muttered, "I don' know what yer saying. Go-dah sleep."

Sean growled and kicked his feet again. Nick groaned back. Finally, Sean ground out, "Connard," (4) and through some maneuvring took Nick's shoes off himself. It was at this point that Nick's run down brain murmured to him that maybe, just maybe, Sean might not actually be speaking English.

"'R you speakin' frensh righ' now?" he asked, for he knew that that was Sean's mother tongue.

Sean didn't answer; he put a hand over Nick's mouth instead. "Ta gueule," (5) he muttered irritably. His French accent saturated the words like grease on McDonald's food.

For some reason, this analogy made Nick start to laugh; he blames the burst of humor on how tired he was. Sean groaned, shoving his hand at Nick's face until it was practically in his mouth. This only served to make Nick laugh harder, until there were tears in his eyes and his face was red. Sean continued to snap at him in French, but there was a definite underlying affection in his half-lidded eyes that made the star begin to shine and Nick kiss his hand in apology, though his lips trembled from the effort of trying to stop his laughter.

It didn't work, but both of them found sleep in the end regardless.

The next morning, Nick woke up to the sun pouring through the windows and the shower running in the bathroom. Vague memories of the previous night made him smile and rub his eyes.

When Sean came out to get some clothes, Nick asked again, "Were you speaking French?"

Sean looked at him with that unimpressed expression of superiority that he often wore when he was answering an especially sophomoric reporter, combined with a careful coating of deadpanned sarcasm. Gesturing to the bathroom, he told Nick, "Casse-toi." (6)

Nick's smile turned into a grin. The star attached itself to its new home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I sincerely apologize if I made any mistakes, French or otherwise. Please let me know if I should fix anything. Thank you, and also thanks for reading.
> 
> This is what the phrases were:
> 
> (1) Je m'en fous -- I don't give a fuck  
> (2) Quoi? -- What?  
> (3) Ne fais pas le con -- Don't be an ass  
> (4) Connard -- asshole  
> (5) Ta gueule -- shut the fuck up  
> (6) Casse-toi -- get the fuck out


End file.
